horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talla
Lacey '''(previously known as '''Talla)' '''is a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay [[ZombieApocalypse|''ZombieApocalypse]]. She is portrayed by Annie Juran. Pre-Apocalypse Originially living in Tallahassee, Florida, she was married with a daughter and was a first grade teacher. After the outbreak she lost her husband and daughter but survived with the help of her brother, Finn. They were eventually seperated before she joined up with the other survivors in Siden. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Missing" She is first seen coming downstairs following Penn with Tacoma, and Roswell. The four of them were alerted by several voices downstairs in the base and went to investigate, they saw Marilyn and two unknown survivors, Texas and Virginia. Talla began to yell at Marilyn, saying they didn't have enough food and that she never should have brought them there, the girls bickered for a bit until Penn finally stepped in and backed Marilyn up. He then decided they needed to discuss the newcomers and called his group to a meeting upstairs. They discussed it, everyone made different points as to why or why not Texas and Virginia should stay, if they wanted to. But when it came time for Talla to give her side, she said her opinion didn't matter and left the room. "Bang" Talla hung out in the diner with the rest of survivors, she told Manhattan he should change his stained shirt since they had plenty of other clothes. Soon after that, she noticed Virginia was missing and left the others to go and find her. She wandered through the base and found her in the crying in the one of the bedrooms, she told Talla that if something were to happen to Texas she wouldn't be able to handle it and would kill herself. She calmed the poor girl down and got her to sleep before rushing off to tell the others. She decided to tell Texas first, since he knew her the best, he was shocked and very worried for Virginia, but was glad that Talla told him. After that, she informed the others and they decided that they should take care of her in shifts, Roswell saying he'd take the first. Not long after that, Penn dashed into the diner and warned them of two dangerous looking individuals he spotted walking through town and gave Talla, Roswell, and Marilyn the task of tracking them and seeing why they were in Siden; they followed after them but were spotted and confronted. They were revealed to be Dex and Aria, two people from another group who were looking for a group in Siden that had killed Leon, the psycho that had attack and been killed by Talla. Things escalated quickly and Aria shot Roswell in the shoulder, causing Talla to shoot her in the head and Marilyn to disarm and knock out Dex. The girls dragged Roswell and Dex inside the base and Talla quickly hugged Manhattan, saying how she was afraid that they could have died, before going upstairs with him and the others. "Family Ties" She did not appear. "Dance With Death" She decided that they should go out on a supply run, taking Penn, Marilyn, and Tacoma along. Once there, she and Penn checked the upstairs and found, mostly, a bunch of weird cereal. The pair heard some strange noises and went to investigate before discovering Penn's sister, Maya, and her companion, Lee. After a joyous reunion between the siblings, they heard a gunshot and hurried to investigate. "Kamikaze" She and the others hurried downstairs and found Marilyn hovering over Tacoma's body and was shocked to see what had happened. The five of them returned to the base, delivering the sad news, and then Talla began to take inventory on the food and medicine they had gathered. Not soon after that, gunshots began to pour into the building and Talla split up from the group, returning to them outside the kitchen and fleeing. She survived and escaped Siden with the remaining survivors. Season 2 "Infected" She did not appear. "Arizona Wastes" She did not appear. "Terminus" Talla and the rest of the Siden survivors explored an abandoned building in the Arizona wasteland. She and Marilyn searched the second floor, finding a few bottles of beer. Marilyn commented on Penn's changed disposition, saying he seemed changed and very angry. Talla said that he had the right to be after losing his sister and home. The two began to leave before Marilyn was grabbed by a seemingly dead body, which was then actually killed. Penn asked them if they'd found anything but told them not to be so stupid when Talla suggested turning the beer they'd found into molotav cocktails. The group then heard an explosion in the distance and ran off to see what it was, despite Talla commenting it would attract zombies, they ran into another group and learned that Roswell was with them and still alive. Moments after, a member of the group named Finn reunited with Talla, who was actually his sister Lacey. "Homeward Bound" She finally had a real reunion with Finn, speaking to him for a bit inside their new temporary shelter. She asked him what had become of their old group after she lost her husband and child and was seperated. He told her they had all either been killed or separated, too. The two then looked over the map for a bit before she mentioned to him and Texas her plan to return to Siden, she'd left a picture of her family there and wanted to retrieve it alone. Jax convinced Finn that she should go, saying he knew what it was like to have a sister who had set her mind on something. Finn agreed, but only if she would take him. That night, Talla snuck out and silently apologized for leaving by herself. Once in Siden, she was attacked by a small horde of zombies and hid in the old school, where she found Tacoma's bow. Sometime later, Finn, Jax, and Emily found her, having gone out to search for her, she lead them to her former home and started to search for the photo but they were ambushed. She shouted for Finn, who hadn't been caught yet, to run, which caused Kyle to shoot Jax, hitting him in the eye. He then grabbed Talla and threw her on the floor, saying Diana would deal with her. Finally, she was grabbed and taken away by Sarah. "Murphy's Law" Talla awoke inside a small room under the stairs in Diana's base, she spotted Jax and quickly checked on him, finding him to still be alive, before banging on the door to be let out. Kyle appeared at the door, opening it, and aiming his gun at her before trying to command her to get against the wall. She refused, causing Kyle to strike her on the head with his gun. While he cornered her and taunted her, Jax awoke behind him and quickly grabbed onto him, bit into his neck, and ripped open his jugular. The pair then retreated from the base, they were briefly stopped by Jason although he let them leave because he didn't want to die. They were able to escape, making it into the woods, where they had to stop as Jax was getting weaker. Talla told him she wouldn't let him die because he was Finn's friend and attempted to bandage his eye, soon after that a crossbow bolt hit a tree near them and Texas appeared. He cleaned and bandaged Jax's wound before telling Talla they had to get him moving or he'd die. The three of them, separated from the others, moved on further into the forest. "Waiting" She traveled with Texas and Jax, stopping at an old theater. She inspected the inside area, killing a few zombies, before regrouping with the guys inside a small side room. Texas found a cache of supplies, but she disagreed with taking them, saying the owner could still be alive and nearby. Later that night she went outside to use the bathroom and heard a suspicious noise before being knocked out by someone and kidnapped. Her knife was left behind with a note that said, "you stole from me, I stole from you." "In Cold Blood" She did not appear, although Jax and Texas continued to search for her. "Eye for an Eye" She awakened in an unknown room, laying on a bed, and was approached by her capturer. She attempted to question him as to who he was but he tied her up and proceeded to attempt to rape her. She fought him off long enough to hear him complain that he used to be different and wanted to start a new family to replace the one he'd lost. Talla was able to break free from her bindings and grabbed his gun, shooting and killing him. She escaped the room and set out to find the others. Later she heard gunshots from the battle between Diana's group and the rest of the Siden group, she followed the sounds and came across the bodies of Diana, Gabriel, and Dallas, she hoped the others were still alive and continued on to find them. "Aleatory" Talla talked with Marilyn, asking about what had happened between her and Penn. She told her that after disagreeing with his plan for Diana, he snapped and yelled at her before forcing her out of the group and making her leave. Concerned, Talla attempted to comfort her until the pair heard a gunshot out. While Marilyn stayed behind with the rest of the group, Talla, Penn, Tessa, and Jax investigated. The group looked around outside their camp, soon discovering a bloody mess in a nearby cabin. Talla looked around outside, keeping an eye on Tessa (who was a defunct member of Diana's group.) After a few short minutes, the group outside heard a strange noise and then turned to see that Penn had been killed in a trap on the cabin's porch. Season 3 "Reunion" Talla and Jax flirted in the watchtower, having recently formed a romantic relationship. When she joked about an alien abduction in the camp, Jax joked back and said that he'd let her abduct him as a sexual innuendo, then when the pair attempted to duck away to have sex, they were interrupted by Finn. He told the pair that Marilyn had been attacked by a pair of zombies on a scouting mission earlier and said that he had saved her but he had a feeling that she didn't want him to. Concerned, Talla drew her weapon and prepared to question her. Before she left, Jax said that Marilyn's behavior was becoming very troubling and they'd have to be prepared to deal with her, if need be. Talla found Marilyn laying down in the tent in camp and first asked her if she was bitten, she laughed in response and said she wouldn't be that lucky. Talla began to understand that Marilyn was depressed following Penn's death and potentially becoming suicidal. She tried to talk about losing her family to relate to Marilyn's situation, telling her that she wanted to give up and kill herself (even trying to once) but finding other reasons to continue on. Marilyn didn't seem to appreciate the advice as much as Talla had hoped and decided to leave to be on her own. "Too Far Gone" Talla and Jax stood guard in the watchtower, when the group returned from scavenging and she saw they had two strangers with them, Talla was immediately angered and hurried down to meet them. She aggressively asked who they were, aiming her gun at them. Tori explained that she was an obstetrician before the outbreak, Roswell had told her that Virginia was pregnant and sick, and she just wanted to help. Talla then turned to Jonny who was being very aggressive due to having a gun aimed at him, Vida and Tori vouched for him and Talla finally agreed to let them stay, warning them to be on good behavior or she wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Back on the watchtower, Marilyn expressed her concern and frustration about having strangers in the camp, she questioned Talla's decision on letting them stay, tho Talla agreed that she didn't like it either. Jax then stepped into the conversation and told them they needed to calm down and trust their friend's decisions. When he pointed out that Roswell would never let them come if he thought they'd be a danger to Virginia, Talla said she understood that and that she just wanted her to be safe and okay. After the group heard two gunshots in Virginia's cabin, she rushed down to check on the situation. Texas explained that Tori claimed Virginia had turned into a zombie and had bitten her, now both of them were dead. Disturbed by the news, Talla left camp. She wandered out into the wastes and let out a primal scream as she killed three zombies with her knife. "Memento Mori" Talla walked into the tent, noticing Vida and Jonny having a hushed conversation. She asked them what they were doing, suspicious of their whisper, and Vida told her that Jonny was still having doubts about the group and was still scared for his life, in return he stormed out after saying he had good reasoning. Talla barely reacted to this, not caring about Jonny's fears, Vida then approached her and said that Jonny was still convinced Roswell or Texas had murdered Tori. Talla then made up a very convincing lie, telling Vida she was sorry but there was nothing they could do as Tori shot herself before they could help her, also then telling her that Jonny would have to stop making it an issue or leave. As she left, Vida tried to reassure her that it wouldn't continue. "Regret" Talla followed the gunshot to find Marilyn having been shot by Roswell, she started to yell at him and demand to know what happened, Finn quickly told her it wasn't the time and the siblings helped carry Marilyn into the cabin. Talla watched on as Texas quickly pulled the bullet out and cauterized the wound. Later Talla talked to Marilyn while she rested, Marilyn told her not to blame Roswell because it wasn't his fault but Talla wouldn't agree and said he was too unpredictable dangerous and she was going to tell him to leave. Outside, Talla confronted Roswell and demanded he leave, when he tried to ask where he was supposed to go, she responded by saying that she didn't care and demanded he leave. Marilyn began to say that she would leave too if he was forced out, when Talla began to tell her that she wasn't going anywhere, Jax interrupted and pointed out that Jonny and Vida were missing. As the group began to look around for them, a zombie horde began to attack the camp. Talla ran into the cabin, quickly grabbing some supplies, she was forced to abandon most of them as the zombies began to climb in through the windows. Outside, Talla killed a zombie that grabbed Texas before escaping the camp with Tessa. Before Talla had time to react, Tessa was grabbed by a zombie and pulled into the horde, as they began to eat her she latched onto Talla who was then forced to cut Tessa's arm off to escape. "If I Could Turn Back Time" She did not appear. "Absolution" Talla and the Siden group found refuge in an old diner. She expressed her frustrations to the rest of the group over losing another home with their camp now being overrun, as well as realizing she didn't grab any extra ammo or weapons. Texas and Finn told her that everything would be okay, Texas made the comment that at least everyone was alive still, Talla snapped back by saying, "barely," before shooting a glare at Roswell. Roswell snapped back, saying that he was tired of apologizing for what happened and that she'd either forgive him or not, either way he didn't care. Talla quickly stormed off outside, Jax followed her and asked if she was alright. As they hugged, she told him that she just wasn't ready to forgive Roswell for causing them to lose their camp. Jax told her that she would have to come to terms with it on her own and she shouldn't apologize before she was ready. They headed back inside. The group had found a map in the diner that lead them to a nearby city, Rocheport. As the Siden group arrived, they were quickly greeted by Vida, Liv, and newcomer AJ, they were being chased by a hostile group, the Runners. As things escalated, Jonny called Roswell out on killing Tori and the Runners' leader, Quebec, questioned him about it. Through his story, the Runners one-by-one forgave him for his actions, understanding they weren't malicious, except for Quebec who responded by saying, "I don't you," before shooting and killing Roswell. Talla quickly grabbed her gun, ready to kill Quebec, but was pleasantly surprised as Jonny and another of the Runners, Seth, knocked Quebec down and out. Talla helped the group carry Roswell's body, feeling guilty over not forgiving him when she had the chance. "New Constellations" Talla remained silent as the group talked. She still feeling guilty over not forgiving Roswell and was in shock over his death. After Vida came to talk to them, saying the two groups needed to find a way to unite, they soon discussed whether or not to kill Quebec in retaliation. Marilyn spoke up, saying Roswell wouldn't want that. Liv retorted saying, "he wouldn't want to be dead either," Talla came to Marilyn's support and told Liv that she didn't know him as well as the rest of the group so she wouldn't know how he'd feel. Ultimately the agreed to allow Quebec to live and followed Vida to officially meet the Runners. As the two groups listened to Vida's pleas to come together, Seth asked what would become of Quebec. Talla assured him that the Siden group had agreed to spare him to honor Roswell's life. Later when Kristy Huerta arrived and told the group of the community she was from, Talla quickly looked over the community photos and excitedly pointed out to Jax that there were children there. As the group unanimously decided to go with her, Jax and Talla both agreed that they'd like to start a family there. Season 4 "Justice" Talla travelled with the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. When Quebec began to get out of hand, Talla reassured Kristy that they had him under control. Later after arriving in town, Talla was the most vocally against handing over their guns until she saw a trio of children playing. Talla was shocked but was finally convinced to comply, handing over her weapon. After the group met Eileen, Talla was the first interviewed by her. Talla told Eileen that she's good with guns and was willing to stand guard at the gate if need be, also saying that she wanted Westhaven to work for Finn. Talla and Jax shared a shower and had sex. Later Talla and Jax walked through the town square. Jax admitted that Westhaven seemed like the ideal place to finally start a family, Talla agreed and daydreamed about having two children and seeing them play with the other kids in town. Marilyn caught up with them and Talla was shocked to see her hair cut into a pixie cut, but complemented the look on her. They headed to a nearby restaurant together and found Finn. Jax began to express his concerns with the Runners, mentioning they might cause trouble. Talla tried to reassure him that everything would be ok and they needed to trust them. "Around Every Corner" Talla and Jax moved some furniture in their new house. Jax mentioned that he could picture "little Jax" or "little Talla" running around the home in a few years. Talla told Jax that she didn't want to be called "Talla" anymore, Jax seemed confused and asked what he should call her. She told him she wanted to go back to using her real name, Lacey, and was finally ready to let him past the wall she'd put up after losing her daughter. Jax told her that he loved her regardless of who she chose to be. Finn came by and Lacey told him she was returning to her old identity, further explaining that she hadn't felt like herself since losing her daughter and she wanted to go back to being her old self. Finn said he was happy she was opening herself up finally. Lacey and Finn talked for a bit, Finn mentioned jobs around town and Lacey wondered if they needed any teachers in town. Lacey found Jax upstairs, he pointed out a spot he thought would be good for a crib. Lacey mentioned redoing the wallpaper. Jax agreed, saying maybe they could look for some paint or something while they "practiced" having kids. Lacey questioned why they didn't practice in the moment and they had sex against a wall in the room. "Corruption" Lacey met with Marilyn in Westhaven's cafe, catching up a bit. She told Marilyn how she, Jax, and Finn were settling in, saying that she was feeling a lot safer and that she and Jax were excited to start a family, as well as saying Finn was doing well. Marilyn asked her if it was strange to feel out of place in town and feel like she wasn't settling in as well as everyone else, Lacey agreed, saying that was normal, and that she was expecting something bad to happen at any point. Later, Lacey joined the other residents of Westhaven as Eileen called the town together. Eileen told the town folk that Craig and Petra had been kidnapped. When Kristy said she was going after them, Lacey volunteered to go with her but ultimately was left behind. "How Far We've Fallen" Lacey is briefly seen when an alarm goes off in Westhaven telling the residents to lock themselves inside. She and Jax hurry to find shelter. Killed Victims This list shows victims Lacey has killed. *Leon *Aria *The Drifter *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes * Lacey originally had green eyes, they were changed to blue during season 2 for unknown reasons. Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Siden Survivors